1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake lever, and more particularly to an adjustable leverage brake lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake levers comprise a complicated configuration that may not be easily adjusted to different leverage by the riders while riding the cycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake levers.